


Hysteria

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enjoy your nap, Nara?" The deep voice sent shivers down his spine and he froze mid-stretch. The lazy teen cracked open one chocolate eye to peer at the annoyed face of his teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for JaydenNara.

The loud bang of a hand coming down on the top a desk startled Shikamaru out of his nap. The brunette blinked blurry eyes open and stretched with a long yawn.

"Enjoy your nap, Nara?" The deep voice sent shivers down his spine and he froze mid-stretch. The lazy teen cracked open one chocolate eye to peer at the annoyed face of his teacher. The older male was leaning forward, hand propped on the Nara's desk. An annoyed look stretched across his face, tattooed cheeks making him look all the more menacing. Shikamaru instantly knew he'd fucked up in a major way.

To sum Inuzuka Kiba up in one word was nearly impossible. The man was tall, broad and muscled. He was as strict on his students as he was friendly to them. He played nice, but you never wanted to cross him. All he asked of his students was that they pay attention in his class, passing or not. And Shikamaru had just broken his cardinal rule. Never, under any circumstances, fall asleep in his class.

The lazy brunette's face was instantly flame red in the face of his teacher's wrath. Golden-brown eye bored into him and the Nara's throat was suddenly dry. He couldn't think of a response to the question. The nap had been rather nice, but it wasn't like he could tell his teacher that. Kiba huffed in annoyance and pushed up off his student's desk.

"See me after class," the Inuzuka told him, and Shikamaru managed a "yes, sir" in response. His heart was hammering in his chest and sweat was pooling on his upper lip. He glanced at his friend sitting next to him, and Chouji gave him a sympathetic look. The Akimichi knew  _exactly_  what was going to occur that afternoon, and the larger boy didn't envy him at all.

Shikamaru glared at his friend, his ire rising. He couldn't decide if he was more pissed off at himself for actually  _falling asleep_  in class or at his teacher for making such a big show out of it. But he kind of knew why the Inuzuka had done it. That didn't mean he had to  _like_  it.

His teacher had made such a big show out it, and Shikamaru was only guessing, because they were a bit  _more_  than just teacher and student. Well, more than just a  _bit_. The Nara was sure sleeping over on weekends and going on extended weekend dates during breaks qualified as more than a bit. It wasn't like it was all that illegal. He was over the age of consent by a year. But that didn't stop them from worrying.

If the school ever found out, Kiba's teaching license could be pulled and Shikamaru currently didn't want that. As much as his teacher annoyed him, he was starting to think he was in love with the older male. And that put the lazy genius more on edge than anything else.

He listened intently through the rest of the Inuzuka's lecture, making sure he took notes diligently. Kiba's eyes would glance to him every few minutes, and Shikamaru blushed slightly under the constant looks. Damn it, if the man didn't want to be caught, he shouldn't look at him so much. Shikamaru kept his gaze firmly on his paper, but he could still feel that burning gaze on him. It made his blood run hot.

By the tome the bell for the end of the day rung, Shikamaru's cock had decided to take interest in the situation. He was looking firmly down at his desk, not daring to look up at his teacher. He heard Kiba walk across the class room. The sound of the door shutting and locking echoed in his head. The ringing in his ears was so loud, he barely registered the fact that Kiba had moved back across the room.

"Sleeping in class, hm? What should your punishment be, Nara?" Shikamaru startled, and blinked up at the taller man who had perched himself on the desk in front of the brunette. Golden-brown eyes were caught somewhere between seriousness and playfulness. The Nara blushed under the look.

"I don't know, sir," the Nara said, barely loud enough to be heard. The Inuzuka raised an eyebrow.

"What is my number one rule? The only rule I demand my students follow, Shikamaru?" The sound of his name rolling off his lover's tongue sent shivers down the Nara's spine.

"That no one fall asleep in class, sir," Shikamaru answered, eyes cast down at his desk top. The grain of the wood sure was interesting. Warm finger tips slid under his chin and forced him to look his teacher in the eyes. His heart skipped a beat before it started pounding a mile a minute.

"Then why did you, one of my best students, decide to take a nap?" the older male inquired. His thumb traced the line of the smaller male's jaw, unable to stop himself from touching his lover. Kiba knew their relationship was wrong, and there were so many things that could go wrong with it, but the twenty-six year older couldn't resist the lazy teen.

He was gorgeous to look at and even more beautiful in personality. Once you made it past the lazy part, that is. The Nara was smart, smarter than anyone the Inuzuka had ever met, including his college professors. He himself wasn't a knot on a log, but he wasn't as smart as Shikamaru was. Not by a long shot.

A faint blush spread across the Nara's cheeks, and Kiba couldn't resist leaning into his student's personal space. Shikamaru blushed harder, turning a bright red color, and tried to lean back. His eyes widened when he realized the Inuzuka's grip on his chin kept him in place.

"I-I was tired, sir." Shikamaru couldn't keep the slight stutter out of his voice. Being this close to Kiba was doing this to his heart rate and breathing. He wasn't used to this. They were in the class room. There was no way the Inuzuka would do anything in here, right?

"Tired? And why is that?" The Nara's mouth opened and then closed. He couldn't think of a reliable answer. Not one that would keep him out of trouble.

"I couldn't sleep," Shikamaru finally muttered. There was no way in  _hell_ was going to tell the Inuzuka that he couldn't sleep because he had been thinking about seeing the very man sitting in front of him. Thoughts of the older male had plagued him all night, mostly because they were supposed to go on a weekend trip tomorrow. Nervousness settled in before he had even made it out of the bath. And he didn't know  _why_  he was nervous. It wasn't like they had never done this, but it was there none the less.

"You aren't telling me everything," Kiba observed, eyes searching the younger male's. Shikamaru clamped his mouth shut, and jerked his head out of his lover's grasp. A scowl settled on his face.

"What are you planning for punishment, sir?" The Nara's voice was tight and Kiba leaned back to regard him with a small grin. He loved how frustrated the younger male could get over the little things. Sometimes he was just too cute for words.

"You will be helping me grade papers," the Inuzuka told him, sliding from his perch and sauntering over to his large desk. He picked up a stack of papers and placing them on the desk right in front of his. Shikamaru eyed the stack wearily before pushing himself from his seat and ambling over to the desk. He flopped down in the seat with a grunt.

The next three hours of his life was nearly torture. Being in such close proximity to Kiba behind closed- sort of closed- doors, did things to the Nara's body. His cock just wouldn't listen to him. He was achingly hard, trying not to squirm in his seat from discomfort. And the Inuzuka wasn't helping.

Every so often, Kiba would get up from his seat and come over to inspect the work Shikamaru was doing. He would ruffle the Nara's hair, or touch his shoulder. Each small contact sent shocks throughout his body from the place of contact. Goose bumps rose across his skin, and he shivered at the small touches.

Shikamaru was reaching his breaking point when his teacher called time. One glance outside told the Nara that it was nearly dark. His mom would be throwing a fit, but his dad wouldn't really worry. His dad knew. There weren't many secrets between Shikaku and his son.

The brunette stood on shaky legs and had to use the desk as support to keep from falling over. A hand gripped his shoulder and he looked up into worried eyes. Kiba's face was stretched into a frown, and the Nara instantly decided he didn't like that look on his lover's face.

"You okay?" the Inuzuka asked, concern evident in his tone. Shikamaru bit his lip and nodded. The older male looked at him for another moment before he nodded as well. He cupped Shikamaru's cheeks in on big hand and leaned down to press his lips against his lover's and the Nara just couldn't take it anymore.

Shikamaru moaned at the small touch and wrapped his arms tightly around the taller male. Kiba started in surprise, hands gripping the smaller brunette's shoulders almost painfully hard. The harsh contact only spurred the teen on and Shikamaru pressed as much of his body as he could against his teacher's.

Not one to push away in a situation like this, Kiba cupped the Nara's supple bottom and hoisted him up onto his toes. The older male bent one knee, sliding it between the smaller brunette's legs. Shikamaru gasped at the sudden pressure on his aching cock, and pulled back from the kiss to moan loudly.

Kiba bent down to nuzzle the dip of his lover's neck and used his hands to grind the Nara against his thigh. Shikamaru's grip on his shoulder's tightened, and he helped move himself against the larger brunette. Sharp teeth nipped at his ear lobe, drawing a resulting gasp form the Nara.

"Have you been this way the whole time?" Kiba asked, voice gone husky from what they were doing. Shikamaru could only nod, words sticking in his throat only to be dislodged by a moan or a gasp. The hands on his bottom tightened until it was nearly painful. Kiba growled against his skin and Shikamaru suddenly found himself hoisted into the air.

A shocked gasp fell from his lips and the Nara's legs were instantly wrapped around his teacher's waist. Kiba's hands held him firmly and ground their arousals together. Shikamaru moaned against the older male's neck at the contact. The Inuzuka carried his lover to his desk and laid his lover out across it.

Kiba reached up to dislodge the Nara's grip on him and he placed a kiss on the back of each of his student's hands. The small gesture made Shikamaru's heart flutter in his chest. It was times like this, when Kiba did something so sweet, that the Nara was sure he loved the man.

Knowing full well that doing something like this in his class room was just asking for trouble, Kiba wasted no time undoing the Nara's pants and tugging them off to land on the floor. The teen's boxers quickly followed, and calloused hands ran up the length of Shikamaru's legs.

Shikamaru's breath hitched at the sight of his teacher between his legs. The Nara drew up his knees, placing his feet flat on the desk. The movement made his erection bob, pre-cum sliding down his length. Kiba leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of his lover's cock, tongue swiping in the viscid liquid leaking from him.

The Nara bit his lip, hands fisting in his own shirt to keep from twisting them in the Inuzuka's hair. Kiba kissed down his lover's thigh, nipping here and there along the way. Warm hands reached up, caressing the roundness of the Nara's bottom pressed against the desk. Shikamaru whined lowly, and lifted his hips up off the wood of the desk. Kiba placed a kiss against each cheek before he pulled them apart to reveal the Nara's entrance.

Hot breath ghosted over his pucker and Shikamaru mewled, unable to keep his hands to himself anymore. He twisted his fingers in his teacher's dark tresses. Kiba hummed huskily and swiped his tongue across the Nara's hole. The smaller male cried out, back coming up off the desk. His cock twitched between his thighs when the warmth of a tongue started pressing into him.

The Inuzuka licked at his lover's pucker pressing his tongue in every few swipes. It didn't take long for the Nara to start shacking as pleasure racked his body. Shikamaru press one hand over his mouth to muffle his noises as the other tighten it grip on Kiba's hair.

The Inuzuka reached up and pressed a finger in beside his exploring tongue, and Shikamaru's eyes widened. He choked back a moan, eyes snapping shut as he withered on the desk. Kiba stretched him slowly at first, working his lover up to two fingers. Once the second appendage was inside the smaller brunette, the Inuzuka began roughly thrusting his fingers in and out of his twitching pucker.

Shikamaru bit his knuckles to keep from crying out, hips pressing into his teacher's fingers. Pillow-y muscles clinched around his fingers, and Kiba's cock jerked in the confines of his pants. This was madness, and, yet, he couldn't stop. He  _needed_  to be inside Shikamaru and he needed it  _now._

Pulling his finger's free, Kiba stood. His hands quickly undid his pants and pulled out his erection with a groan. He pumped himself a few times, spreading pre-cum and saliva across his length. He didn't have any lube on him and he knew this was going to be more painful for his lover than for himself.

A shift of his hips and the tip of his erection was pressing against the Nara's entrance. Kiba leaned forward, pressing small kisses across Shikamaru's jaw.

"This will probably hurt," he warned and Shikamaru wrapped his arms around his teacher's shoulders.

"I want you in me," the Nara whispered and Kiba moaned against him at those words. The Inuzuka used his hands to push the smaller male's legs into the air, and pushed his hips forward slowly. Shikamaru whined, and sunk his teeth into the skin of Kiba's neck as his teacher's thick length slowly pushed inside him.

With a grunt, the tip of the tattooed man's erection pushed past the tight ring of muscle. The Inuzuka didn't stop until he bottomed out. He paused, letting the Nara catch his breath. Shikamaru released the older man's skin form his teeth, and fell back against the desk.

He kept a grip on the older man's shoulder, panting as he adjusted to being filled so completely. It hurt, more than he could ever remember it. But the burn was slowly fading and pleasure was moving in. After a moment, he nodded his head, giving his waiting lover permission to move.

Kiba pushed himself up with his hands, the Nara's knees hooked in the older man's elbows. With a feral growl, the older man pulled put half way and thrust back in. Shikamaru cried out and Kiba repeated the action. Each roll of the Inuzuka's hips seemed to push him deeper and deeper into the Nara's depths.

Shikamaru's fingers dug into the tattoo man's shoulders, body rocking against the desk with each thrust. Kiba set a fast pace, wanting them to both find climax. The last thing he wanted was for a janitor to find them like this. Not that that would change how he felt about the Nara, but he would hate to lose his job and have to find another one.

Heated lips pressed over Shikamaru's and swallowed each sound that fell from the Nara's lips. He warped a hand around his lover's cock and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. The brunette's freed leg wrapped firmly around the Inuzuka's waist. Kiba's hips pistoned forward, the tip of his erection against the smaller male's prostate with each thrust.

Between on thrust and the next, Shikamaru screamed against the Inuzuka's lips, body tensing and withering under his teacher as orgasm took him. Seed splattered between them, coasting the tattooed man's hand and both of their shirts. Kiba growled heatedly into their kiss as the muscles around his cock tightened almost unbearably. With one final thrust, the Inuzuka came, spilling himself inside the smaller male.

Shikamaru loosened his grip on the Inuzuka, falling back against the desk with a soft sigh. Kiba disentangled himself form the younger male's body and Shikamaru winced as the tattooed man's cock slipped free from his body. Kiba keep himself from falling on tip of the Nara with both hands flat against the desk.

After a few moments of catching his breath, the Inuzuka pushed off the desk to tuck his soft cock back into his boxers. The Nara's legs hung off the desk, toes just barely touching the floor. The elder brunette smiled at the sight of his lover. Once he zipped himself back up, Kiba retrieved the Nara's clothing and went about the process of helping Shikamaru get dressed.

Shikamaru helped as much as he could, but his body wasn't listening at the moment. Once they were dressed and the desk cleaned, Kiba handed the Nara his cell phone and told him to call his parents to tell them the Nara would be spending the next two nights at his house. Shikamaru's mind was too hazy to think of a reason why not to do it, so he called.

His dad didn't sound all that surprised and informed him that he would have to come by the house and pick up an overnight bag. Shikamaru agreed with a yawn, clicking the phone shut and handing it back to the Inuzuka. Kiba smiled down at him and wrapped an arm around his student's shoulder to pull him in for a quick hug.

They walked to the Inuzuka's car and Shikamaru flopped back in the passenger seat. By the time they made it to the Nara residence, Shikamaru was fast asleep. When Kiba went to retrieve his lover's overnight bag, Shikaku made him promise to make his son call the next night and over the week end. Kiba agreed readily and with a small smile, the elder Nara handed over the bag. If he was ever going to trust an older man with his son's heart and safety, it would be Inuzuka Kiba.

_"'Cause I want it now_   
_I want it now_   
_Give me your heart and your soul_   
_And I'm not breaking down_   
_I'm breaking out_   
_Last chance to lose control."_

_-_  "Hysteria" Muse


End file.
